


War of The World between Worlds

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Legends, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: This is the origin story for Caleb Dume. It includes various explanations that some may wish were in the Episode "World between Worlds". Please be patient Caleb Dume won't appear until the last chapter. Enjoy the many legend references and swtor references.Origin story for my series "Star Wars Guardians".





	1. Dromund Kaas

“Passed the beauty of Iego, on the edge of the Unknown Regions of space lies the Void of Madness,” Captain Vidar Kim stated. “They say everyone who comes here goes crazy. Also, it has been said that the darkness swallowed up the stars.”  
“Foolish nonsense,” Jedi Master Jorus C’baoth retorted. He oversaw the expedition to find Master Vergere’s lost team. He stood staring at the viewscreen on the bridge of the ship Outbound. “How long until we arrive at our destination?”  
“A few more hours,” Captain Kim looked at the control console.  
A lieutenant carefully handed Master C’baoth a boiling hot Caf. Master C’baoth chugged the drink like it was nothing. He tossed the empty cup at the lieutenant who caught it. The young man winced in pain when the hot cup touched his skin.  
“Are you ok, master?” Jedi Knight Lorana Jinzler asked concerned. She noticed small changes about him. Master C’baoth’s white hair was unkept. His nails were long, and he reeked of a strong cologne. His eye contact seemed off.  
“I’m fine. It’s none of your concern.” He brushed her off as he has done many times before. Most Jedi develop an affection for their apprentices even sometime to the point of viewing them as their children. Master C’baoth wasn’t one of those Jedi.  
Lorana dropped her head respectfully and in defeat. She had never been the best Padawan in her class in the temple. As her master told her, she was his least desirable apprentice. She felt unqualified to go on this mission despite the Council assigning her. They had been always cautious of Master C’baoth. He tended to be very arrogant. She thought that they might have assigned her because no one else wanted to do it.  
Suddenly, they approached a space battle between two unknown alien space crafts.  
“Should we intercede, master Jedi?” Captain Kim turned to Master C’baoth.  
“No, let nature take its’ course.” Master C’baoth exclaimed.  
An hour passed by, but the battle didn’t. The two ships fought along the same path as the Outbound was headed. Finally, the fighting stopped when both ships were severely damaged. They made contact with the Outbound ship.  
“Greetings, we desperately need your help.” The small humanoid aliens pleaded. “We are the Vagaari. We are refugees searching for a home when they attacked us with no warning. Please, you must save us. We have children on board.”  
The second ship sent this message. “This is the Chiss Ascendancy. This is restricted space. Leave now. We are dealing with enemy hostiles.” These aliens had the blue skin.  
“Well Lorana, you want to deliberate this quarrel. So, who should we listen to?” Master C’baoth tapped his foot impatiently.  
“We don’t have all the fact.” Lorana hunched her shoulders. “We need to get more information.”  
“What’s there to know?” Captain Kim remarked. “It isn’t that hard to figure out who to believe. It is either nice polite friendly looking aliens or rude creepy red eye guys. You know who I would pick.”  
“Appearance can be deceiving.” Lorana warned.  
“What should I reply back?” Captain Kim ignored her and addressed Master C’baoth.  
“See if they know a quicker route.”  
“Shouldn’t we see if they need help first?” Lorana declared baffled.  
“The Vagaari have replied back.” Captain Kim informed them. “They know a route. Once we dock with them, they’ll give us coordinates. The Chiss have made no reply.”  
“We should at least check to see if they are ok.” Lorana said.  
“If you want to take a shuttle to visit the spooky aliens. Feel free,” Captain Kim gestured to the exit.  
“Alright,” she answered though it fell on deaf ears. They were busy with their own arrangements with the Vagaari. She made her way to the Chiss ship. She brought some medical supplies with her.  
Once she arrived, Lorana was met by three armed Chiss soldier. They quickly examine her shuttle and took her supplies. She could have left, but there were Chiss in trouble. She helped people who were stuck in fallen debris and were hurt.  
After awhile the Outbound contacted her. Captain Kim appeared in the holo. “Did they have any information for us?”  
“They have been preoccupied.”  
“And rude, no doubt.” Captain Kim smirked. “You should head back while you can. These Vagaari have been so nice to us. Once our mission is over, we should help these poor refugees escape those militant Chiss. You should watch your back.”  
“As you should watch your own,” Lorana fired back. “Those so-called refugees held their own during that fight. They are not as helpless as they appear.” She shivered. “Please patch me in to Master C’baoth.” He switched it over. “Master, I feel cold.”  
Master C’baoth simply shrugged.  
“We are going somewhere seeped in the Dark Side.” She clarified.  
“Stop being weak and cowardly. Act like a Jedi. Get on your ship and leave now. Those Chiss are of no use to us.” He orderd.  
“Of course, once they’re ok…” Master C’baoth shut off his connection to her. She sighed and went back to helping injury Chiss.  
Lorana was wrapping up a woman’s leg when their commander came to see her.  
“Hello, I’m Commander Thrass. Am I wondering what you are doing here?” His voice was cautious and a bit curious.  
“You needed help.” She replied.  
Commander Thrass was unconvinced. “You need a quicker route which we don’t have.  
“Thank you for telling me.”  
“You’ll be on your way then.” He figured.  
“Once your people and ship are patched up, then I’ll be on my way.” His eyes widen in surprised at her words. He was about to leave when she asked. “Who are these Vagaari?”  
“They are conquerors and slavers. You should warn your people because they’re very good liars.”  
“Thank you, I will.” Lorana nodded in agreement. She continued to work while she waited for a response. None came. However, she felt her team leave.  
“Your crewmates have abandon you.” Commander Thrass commented.  
“I know.”  
“How could you know?” He looked at her confused.  
“I felt them leave in the Force.” She blushed as he was still confused. “It’s complicated.”  
“That can wait for later. Why was your team heading to those coordinates?” He questioned her.  
“We lost a research team there.”  
“It seems the Vagaari have gone with your crew. They probably trying to capture both groups. We better go and stop them.” Commander Thrass ordered his ship to hyperjump to their coordinate. He and a group of soldiers walked over to a shuttle. Lorana followed them. “Dromund Kaa, the one place in the galaxy even bloodthirsty pirates wouldn’t dare go.”  
Lorana took one step on to the planet and understood the reason. She felt her skin crawling. Every itch of this planet was rich in the Dark Side. It seemed to be in the very air. The planet was dark subtropical. The wildlife was big and nasty. Commander Thrass kept his men in a tight formation as they went to the homing beacon. Lorana used a mind trick to keep the big creatures away. Everyone was on edge as they entered the ruins of an ancient city. They passed by an old broken statue.  
One of the soldier read the inscription. “Lord Ergast.”  
“A Sith lord,” Lorana explained. “They must have once rule this planet. For thousands of years, the Sith tried to conquer and enslave the entire galaxy.”  
“The Vagaari would have liked them.” The soldier said to relieve the tension.  
“Are these Sith still around?” Commander Thrass scanned over the terrain next to spires structure.  
“There are rumors of one or two that might have survived.” Lorana pointed. “Over there. They’re at what seems to be a landing port. One of our shuttles and a small Vagaari ship are there, I believe.”

On the landing port, the Vagaari leader was shaking hands with one of crewmembers named Kinman Doriana. “Good deal, good deal,” the leader uttered. The Vagaari hurled off most of the Outbound crew on to their ship in slave collars. Kinman and his men stepped over the corpses of the fallen crew officers to load their cargo.  
Commander Thrass’ forces opened fire on them. Immediately, they retreated. Lorana used her lightsaber to block incoming shots. The two ships were taking off.  
Lorana called out. “Cover me!” Commander Thrass gazed in awe as she used the Force to pull a light pole and pin down the Vagaari’s ship with it. They were then able to defeat the Vagari. However, the enslave crew was killed when they fought back against the Vagaari. Kinman’s ship escaped.  
She examined Captain Kim’s corpse. Commander Thrass walked over to her. “You have my condolences on the loss of your men and the escape of that traitor.”  
“He wasn’t the only traitor.” Lorana showed him Captain Kim’s wound. “This was done by a lightsaber. I need to find Master C’baoth.”  
At the north part of the city was the three giant buildings. Master C’baoth was in the middle one. Each building had been damaged by some forgotten war. Inside the building was mostly overgrown vines and fungus. There were small puddles of toxic chemicals.  
Master C’baoth sat on the floor. He was laughing while he looked over broken datapads. Master Vergere lied died next to him. “This is where the Dark Council met.”  
“Master, you need to return to the Jedi Council with me.” Lorana pleaded with him.  
“I will never return to those weaklings. I have a new more powerful master now.” He beamed with pride.  
“What happen to Master Vergere?” She dreaded the answer despite knowing what it was.  
“We had a disagreement over who would be my master’s servant.” Master C’baoth stood up. He turned to Commander Thrass and his men who were behind Lorana. “These blue creatures won’t do. They must be dealt with swiftly.” He activated his lightsaber and lunged for them. Lorana prevent him from reaching his target with a Force push. They briefly dueled. She stabbed him through his chest, but he didn’t fall. He just stood there unphased by it.  
“You, stupid fool,” master C’baoth mocked her. “You have no idea the true power of the Dark Side.” He cleaned off himself with dripping toxic water from the side of the roof. He ripped off his wig.  
Lorana stared in horror at his true appearance. His skin was wilting. It could no longer feel anything. He was mostly bald. His neck bore the scar of being decapitated. She could smell the flesh rotten from inside his body. The hole from her lightsaber released the stink.  
“Darth Plagueis has the power to stop people from dying.” Master C’baoth gestured to himself. “He saved me. Join us.”  
“I rather die,” Commander Thrass looked at him in disgust.  
“Fool!” Lightning came out of his hand. “How dare you speak to your better in that way.”  
“Get out of here!” Lorana blocked the Force lightning. She deviated it away.  
Commander Thrass ordered his men to leave. However, he remained behind.  
“You never learned. All my time wasted on you.” Master C’baoth taunted her. “Wasted on the weak.”  
Lorana chopped off one of his hands. “We protect the weak!”  
“You're a scared little girl. Embrace the Dark Side. All who come here bath in its’ glorious power.”  
“I will not yield.” She took a deep breath.  
Commander Thrass yelled. ‘The console!” The broken old device was spitting out sparks.  
She let go of her breath. “I am a Jedi. We protect life.” Lorana threw Master C’baoth into the spark. He was set on fire.  
Commander Thrass was confused why she was pulling him away. Master C’baoth exploded, and he understood.  
They were all happy to fly away from that planet. The Chiss helped Lorana contact the Jedi Council concerning Kinman and the stolen Sith artifacts.  
‘Thank you again.” Lorana said.  
“An evil like that is danger in galaxy.” Commander Thrass asserted.  
A Chiss officer interrupted them. “Sir, we got a distress call from another Chiss cruiser. They crashed landed on a planet called Tython.”  
“Tell them that we will be there once we drop…”  
“No,” she stopped him. “We should go there now.”  
“I swore that we take you back home.” Commander Thrass argued.  
“You don’t understand. I was meant to come with you.” Lorana explained. “Tython is the ancient Jedi home world.”


	2. A Bad Day on Tython

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence with a Rebel surprise at the end.

The Chiss ship was traveling through lightspeed when Jedi Knight Lorana Jinzler ordered them to stop. The officer turned to Commander Thrass. He nodded in agreement. He had seen her do too many extraordinary things not to give her the benefit of the doubt. Yet, he still inquired of her. “Why did you have us stop?”  
“Danger.” Her eyes were closed.  
The young Chiss officer’s eyes bulged out. “There are mines, sir. A huge mine field is in front of us. It must have crashed the cruiser.”  
“Can we maneuver around them?” Commander Thrass examined the sensor readout.  
“Yes,” the officer answered. “However, we need to know what direction to go.”  
“Did they give us coordinates?”  
A female officer responded. “No, sir.”  
“They’re in the southeast corner of the planet. Most of them are being held in a cave.” Lorana said clear out of the blue.  
“Can you give us an exact location?” Commander Thrass asked.  
“No sorry, I can’t. My connection to them isn’t strong enough.” Lorana admitted.  
“When we’re on the planet, can you find them?”  
She opened her eyes. “Yes.”  
“You can detect hostiles easier?”  
“They aren’t hiding. Their presence is strong. Yes, I can find them.”  
“Good,” Commander Thrass grinned. “We have three possible locations. Let’s narrow it down to one.”  
“Sir, the sensors are picking up a lot of activate north of that location. It is probably a very big battle.” The officer reported.  
Lorana meditated for a moment. “There are enemies encampments in the very south.”  
“That leave the west.”  
“There is a faint power reading.” The officer stated  
“I don’t sense danger,” she commented. “But I don’t have a good feeling about it.”  
“We will only land there briefly if we have to.” Commander Thrass assigned a team of ten soldiers to come with him and Lorana to the planet. They landed their shuttle near a lake that had a waterfall to the south. There was a small dirt trail north that lead east up to the hill. He left five men behind with the shuttle while they followed the trail. Commander Thrass took point during their hike. They heard laughing up ahead.  
Suddenly, Lorana bolted towards the sounds. She slayed the two monstrous enemies. She gestured to the captured Chiss to be quiet. Commander Thrass freed the captured female Chiss from her cage. Lorana propped up the dead hammerhead aliens.  
The female Chiss grabbed hold of the commander. “We’re their food. We’re their food.”  
Commander Thrass looked down at the ground. There were bone remains of animals and humanoids. “Where are the others?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Lorana signal for them to follow her. They arrived at the entrance of a cave. There were three giant muscular aliens guarding it. One of the guards was about to take a bite from a captured Chiss. Lorana used a mind trick so the alien bite itself instead. They were shocked to see the other two devouring their injury companion. She disposed of them quickly before they set their sights on the fleeing Chiss. Once inside the cave, Commander Thrass’ men shot down the few monstrous aliens guarding a large group of Chiss prisoners. They freed the prisoners and made their escape. Lorana stopped at the entrance of the cave.  
“He knows we’re here.” She corrected herself. “He knows I’m here. I’ll create a distraction for you.”  
“Alright,” Commander Thrass handed her a vape charge. “You do have a plan?”  
“Thank you,” Lorana put it in her belt. “Yes, I’m going to say hi to some lovely cannibals.” She rushed over to the center of the village. The village was constructed of various levels going up the mountains. There were huts and primitive wooden statues scattered about. A male Chiss captive was caged near a large bonfire.  
“Prey come to me.” A large alien that was standing next to the Chiss captive summoned her. ‘Fashk wants his feast.” He had twenty warriors with the vibroblades looking weapons. Another eighty warriors surrounding them.  
Lorana set the timer on the vape charge. Then she dropped it on the ground and used the Force to roll it. “I’m here.” She came out from hiding. “I wish to discuss a peaceful solution.” She walked towards Fashk. “There need to be no more bloodshed.”  
“No talk,” Fashk hissed. “We fight. Fashk likes his meat tender.”  
“It’s better cooked.” Lorana force pushed the flame to cause a wave of fire at them. She sliced open the cage to free the captive while they backed away from the flame. The vape charge exploded. She and the Chiss made their escape. She set a blaze to their huts and tossed flaming wooden statues at the enemies. The hope was enough chaos to slip by. There was a giant wolf tied down on the opposite of their exit. Weird stones were placed around the black wolf. The smart move would be to ignore the beast. Lorana just couldn’t do that. She fought her way through and cut through the giant wolf’s restraints. She sensed Fashk’s attack and dodge it. She wasn’t quick enough to completely avoid it. Fashk’s blade slit her arm. He was faster than the rest of specie. Once it was freed, the giant wolf attacked its’ capturers.  
“Run!” She told the wolf. Despite the chao caused, the enemies were starting to encircle them. Escape seemed hopeless. The Chiss trapped against the side of a mountain. She was dueling Fashk. Suddenly, the wolf vanished through the mountain. The monstrous aliens were startled by this. She used their distraction to slide under Fashk and rushed over to the Chiss. Again, she slide under the giant monsters to get to him.  
“Get on my back now!” She ordered the Chiss.  
“What?!”  
“Just DO IT!” Finally, he wrapped his arms around her neck. She forced jumped up the mountain. Unfortunately, Fashk forced jumped underneath them. The Chiss kicked him hard in the head causing Fashk to fall. Lorana did another Force jump. Then she turned to the Chiss. “Can you climb?”  
“Yes, I go climbing once a year on Csilla.”  
“That sounds nice.” She replied.  
“Except for the artic weather, it is.” They climbed down the other side of the mountain. “How did you do those amazing things?”  
“I’m a Jedi. I used the Force.” She explained.  
“You’re a what?”  
“A Jedi,” she repeated. “My name is Lorana.”  
“I’m Drask.” He said. “Thank you for saving my life.”  
They were near the bottom of the mountain when they saw a huge smoke cloud on the horizon.  
“The ship crashed.” Everyone of her muscles were sore.  
“Our rescue ship?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s that smaller smoke cloud?”  
“Our shuttle crashed too.”  
“We really are going downhill.”  
“Yeah.”

The Chiss ships were shot down by an unknown ship. Drask and Lorana found the Chiss forces engaged in combat with an army of ancient battle droids. The Chiss were in full retreat and looking for cover. Lorana went to the front of the assault. She blocked incoming shots. More droid kept piling on them. They were about to be overwhelmed until unexpected aid came.  
“Don’t be afraid. We’re here to help.” The tree looking humanoids aliens blocked the droids’ blasters with their Vibro Lances. “Please follow us.”  
Having no other options, they followed the tree aliens. After awhile of traveling north, the droids stopped pursing them.  
“Who are these beings?” Commander Thrass muttered.  
“They’re Neti.” Lorana respond before anyone else. Everyone looked at her surprised. She quickly added. “We have a Neti Jedi master back in Republic. She is only one that I ever seen or known of.”  
“She is right. We are Neti. I am Tyto. I lead those obedient to the Daughter in war against the Flesh Raider.” The Female Neti bowed. “Who leads you?”  
“I am Aristocra Fombi of Chiss.” Lorana was surprised that Thrass was no longer in charged. “We wish to leave this planet immediately.”  
“We have no ships to offer you.” Tyto confessed. “We do have medical supplies for your injury. Please come with me.”  
Thrass walked causally next to Lorana. “Do they wish to harm us? Is this trap?” He whispered.  
“I don’t sense any danger for now.”  
Thrass was curious. "How accurate are your senses?" “Depends on the skill of the Jedi and the strength of the other person’s feeling.” She gave an example. “Aristocra Fombi is poise and direct. The feeling that I am getting from him is distain at being with me and the Neti. Also, a strong dislike at being in a position where he needs help from us. He is trying very hard to remain aloof while his feet ache.”  
“Impressive, though if he had said more all of this would have been self-evident.” Thrass remarked. “He is definitely the type of person to speak his mind.”  
Lorana gasps in astonishment. “The Jedi Temple!”  
“When was the last time your people have seen it?” He stared at it, and the stone statue that they passed by.  
“It has been thousands of years,” she stated.  
While most of the Chiss stopped at the pathway at the front of the temple. Thrass and Lorana went in for a closer look. Tyto followed behind them.  
“Despite the damage from some old battle,” Thrass surveyed the area. “Most of the structure seems intact. I wish my brother was here.”  
“He would have found a way out of here for us?” Lorana suggested.  
“Probably yes,” he smirked. “Though I was thinking, he would love to study the building’s artwork. Does your people live here, Tyto?”  
“No, she shook her head. “We live in an old village east of here. We protect the temple from invaders. Come, we should check on your people.”  
Thrass and Tyto left, but Lorana didn’t follow them. She stayed and walked along the left side of the temple. She finally got tired and rested next to one of the temple’s ponds. She sat down on the grass. Wolves were howling in the distance. Suddenly, a human male was kneeling nearby her. He had black and white hair with hints of gray. He had green eyes. He looked in his twenties like Lorana.  
“May I please help you?” He scooped up her blistered and bleeding hands. He cleaned her palms and the gash on her arm. Then he wrapped them up.  
“Thank you,” she blushed.  
“I have ointment for your bruised knees.” He offered.  
“Thank you,” she rolled her pants up. “How did you know that?”  
He didn’t answer but kept smiling at her. He rubbed the ointment on her knees.  
Lorana was embarrassed. She played with her brown hair. “I’m Lorana Jinzler. Who are you?”  
“Nashoba Dume.” He rolled down her pant legs.  
“It’s nice to meet you.”  
Nashoba gently stroke her cheek. “It’s very nice to meet you.”  
Thrass summoned her over. She turned back to Nashoba, but he had vanished.


	3. Wolf's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Wolf had always been very dogmatic," he chuckled. "And very loyal to the Father. He never wanted anything until he met her. He wanted to devour her."  
> Bendu talking to Ashoka Tano and Sabine Wren

The Chiss leader, Aristocra Fombi was arguing with the leader of Neti, Tyto as Lorana approached them. They were standing near a broken water fountain.  
“There has to be transport off this planet.” Aristocra Fombi insisted.  
Tyto shook her head. “Neither we nor the Flesh Raiders have a ship.”  
“What about the unknown craft that shot down our ship? It knew about the space mines that means they must have been here before.” He questioned.  
“We do not concern ourselves with other pursuit when we have a vital task before us.”  
“But you do know the identity of the ship.” Lorana spoke up.  
“Yes,” Tyto sighed “They are the Zonn Mercenaries. They seek to plunder the temple. They seldom come here. You should make the most of your opportunity here, Aristocra Fombi. Help us defeat the Flesh Raiders.”  
“No, this is not our fight.” He retorted. “My people are going with help or without your help.”  
“Be realistic, there is no way to leave this planet.” Tyto reasoned. “Now, you can prove yourself to be servants of the Light. You can selflessly take up the arms against the Darkness.”  
“I have over a two hundred people to consider.” He fired back. “We are Chiss. I will not allow my people to lose our lives or lose who we are in your petty little squabble.”  
Before the discussion escalated, Lorana suggested “What about the temple? It might have a ship. At least, it would have tools to fix a ship and perhaps a map of this planet for another solution.”  
Tyto was upset. “You would allow them to enter the temple and steal from it. They’re not Jedi.”  
“For thousands of years, the Jedi temple has been open to those in need.” Lorana delineated. “If the Jedi of old were here, they would have given them transport off this world.”  
“You are free to do as you wish, but we won’t accompany you there.” Tyto bowed her head and left.  
“We’ll set up a team to go with you, Lorana, tomorrow.” Thrass volunteered. He had been quiet during the entire meeting.  
“No, you’ll go now.” Aristocra Fombi ordered. “I don’t want any more surprises. We need to know why these Neti won’t enter the temple.”  
Thrass rounded up three more Chiss to explore the Jedi temple. They searched the bottom floor first. There were mostly offices and bedroom. The cantina and medical center supplies had all perished. The place was so huge that they didn’t finish their search before nightfall. They decided to make camp for night and continue their search in the morning. A messenger was sent to tell Aristocra Fombi about their plans. They slept inside the temple.  
A wolf’s howl woke Lorana. A gentle tap on the shoulder made her sit up straight.  
“Sorry,” Nashoba apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to check on your wounds. The Flesh Raiders’ hygiene is questionable.”  
“That’s very kind of you.” His intense stare caused her to feel embarrassed. She tried to think of something else. “Do you live here?”  
“I don’t live here. I just work here. Our home is on Lothal.” He answered.  
“You’re from the Republic too.” She exclaimed.  
“have you visited Lothal before?” He started wrapping up her hands again.  
“No,” she blushed. “But I have seen Lothal cats. Actually, I have seen their cousins on Coruscant. They’re cute and cuddly.”  
“I do recall the white Lothal cat mentioning that.” Nashoba amused.  
“So, you work here in the Jedi temple,” Lorana changed topics. “What’s your job?”  
“I guard a door.”  
She worried. “I hope it isn’t one of the room that we have been in.”  
“You would know if you enter the door.” He assured her. “Though you wouldn’t know if you used it.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“That’s alright. I’ll explain it to you later.” He gently rubbed her finger tips. “Right now, you should eat something and get some rest.”  
Her stomach ached in agreement. She pulled out some concentrate sticks. She offered one to Nashoba.  
“Maybe just a small taste.” Lorana broke off a piece. He bites into it. She giggled as his face twisted in disgust. “That was awful.” He touches the side of her face. “You have such a beautiful smile.”  
She tucked her head down. “I don’t… I don’t know.” Lorana mumbled and played with the ends of her hair. When she looked back up, he had disappeared.  
The next morning brought some good news. They searched the top floor and found the hanger right of the stairs.  
“A Ship!” Thrass and his men were overjoyed at the discovery until they walked around the space ship. “We have half a ship.” He took a deep breath. “Alright, you three stay here and give this place thorough search. Lorana and I will investigate the rest of the rooms. We’ll meet back at the stairs in two hours.”  
Most of the rooms seemed to be old conference rooms. Lorana believed the big room left of the hanger and facing the front was where Jedi council meetings were held. It had nothing useful. They found the library.  
“Nothing but walls of the broken data,” Thrass moaned in disappointment. “It’s worthless.” He noticed Lorana pick up an ornate box. “And strange decorations.”  
“That’s not what this is,” she informed him. “Let’s see if we can find more.” He placed each box down in a half circle. Once they found all of them, Lorana sat down and meditated. A box moved and floated in the air. A hologram appeared on top of it.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a holocron. They usually contain information on lightsaber forms, Jedi teaching and star maps.” She kept her eyes closed. “All we need to do is find the right one.”  
“How do you open a holocron?” He inquired.  
“Well, they are pretty easy to open even a novice in the Force can do it. All you need to do is calm and empty your mind. It’s a little trickier to navigate through the holocron’s index. A Padawan found it frustrating that he can hacked into most holocrons. That works as long as the holocron is open.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
She opened her eyes for a moment. “For the same reason that you want to know. In case one day in the future, your people might need the information in those holocrons.”  
Thrass watched quietly as she shifted through the holocrons. She found one with a map of Tython. She pointed to the northwest corner. “The Masters’ Retreat.”  
“It’s on a little island. That does look promising.” He responded. “Though it is quite a distance away and over water, we will have a challenge getting to it without land vehicles.”  
Lorana took the holocron with the map. They met with the other group and went to delivery their report to Aristocra Fombi. The aroma of food almost caused them to forget their report. The Neti brought over berries and fruit from the Ak tree to the Chiss. Though the powerful aroma was from the Chiss cooking up Uxibeast meat. She grabbed a bowl of fruit and berries while Thrass gave his report to Aristocra Fombi. While she ate, a Manka cat slowly approached the group.  
A Chiss drew out his weapon towards the beast. Lorana grabbed his blaster’s barrel. “It’s alright.” She takes a piece of meat and tossed to Manka cat. The cat devoured it in seconds.  
Aristocra Fombi saw it unfold and was annoyed. “Why are you wasting our food on that beast?”  
She turned to Thrass. “It might be furrier than expected for a vehicle. The cat is definitely big enough to ride. I think they can be persuade to help us for some food.”  
Despite Aristocra Fombi regarding her comment as being ridicule, Thrass agreed. “Go negotiate in our behalf.”  
The following morning four giant Manka cats were willing to allow the Chiss to ride them. Lorana helped the Chiss volunteers mount their Manka cats. They were apprehensive about going on a large predator. Once on the Manka cats, the rest was smooth sailing. The Manka cats were fast and handled the terrain well. They arrived at their destination by the early afternoon.  
“Lorana, I want you to stay with cats. Make sure they don’t wander off.” Thrass commanded. “The rest of you spread out. Look through the scope to find a dock on the island. Also, check for a boat or building materials to make a boat. We’ll met back here in an hour.”  
She watched as they walked away. She caught a glimpse of a white wolf on top of a crag. It disappeared before she could say something.  
“I don’t like these Chiss.” Lorana turned around to find Nashoba standing behind her. “I don’t like the Jedi either. All they do is use you. If it suits their needs, they’ll discard you in heartbeat.”  
“There are over two hundred lives that they’re duty bound to protect.” She countered. “They don’t have the luxury to be concern about me.”  
“What about those duty bound to take care of you?” Nashoba was clearly upset. “Your master was cruel to you and not just with words. The Jedi Order just allowed it.”  
“They didn’t know.”  
“They didn’t care to know. There is a difference. The Father would never do that to me.”  
She came closer to him. “You work for the Father?” He nodded. “You protect a door for him. What behind the door?”  
“How to explain this?” Nashoba pondered. “You ever had a Force Vision about the future. The door that I guard has countless door behind it. When you have a Force Vision, you are seeing through one of those doors behind it. Each door is a point in time and space.”  
“If you can go through your door?”  
“You can influence and change any moment in time.” He answered.  
“That kind of power is insanely dangerous.” Lorana shivered in fear of the thought of it.  
“Don’t worry only a few can enter through the door.” He touched her shoulder for a second before he pulled his hand back. “The Father, the Chosen one, and the Key.”  
“The Chosen One?” Her eyebrow roses.  
“Yes, the one that you, Jedi, are waiting for.” He confirmed. “the Father has been waiting for him too. The Chosen One will take over keeping the Force in balance.”  
“What is the Key?”  
“More of a spare key,” he smirked. “In case, the Chosen One is corrupted. A key is born. He or she can lock away the door.” He watched as she digested all that he said. “You believe me,” he was astounded. “All this must sound crazy.”  
“No,” she replied. “It does make sense. I do remember hearing stories about the Father of Mortis, and I do believe you.”  
Nashoba sensed the Chiss returning. “I still don’t like them using you.”  
“That’s because you have a kind heart.” She held his hand.  
He looked down at their hands. “I need to leave. I can’t be involved with this. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright. I understand.” She lets go of his hands.  
“I will see you again,” Nashoba promised and then vanished.  
The rest of the team return. They found a dock, but no boats. They traveled back to their camp. Aristocra Fombi and Thrass devised a plan of attack. They split their group into three teams. One team was responsible for getting the half ship out of the temple. Another team was to scout the Masters’ Retreat. The last team made improvements on the camp. They looked for a better location, made tents, arranged for food and clothing. Unless they found a fully operational ship, it would take a long while to make a ship with only basic tools.  
Thrass briefed his team about the situation. He desperately hoped to find a ship at the Masters’ Retreat. The plan was Lorana would drop off the team by the beach. They would bring food and tools. They would make a boat and travel to the island. It would take a few days, but hopefully be worth it. After the meeting, Thrass went over to talk to Lorana in private.  
“I’m sorry that you weren’t part of our discussions.”  
“No need to apologize.” She stated. “I’m a servant of the Force and a Jedi. Our job is to advice and not decide on matters such as these. We help and protect life.”  
“We are very happy for your help.”  
Most of the Chiss were very polite to her. Lorana was still an outsider. There was a distance between them. She did her upmost to help even if it meant menial labor such as washing clothing or dishes.  
While Thrass’ team was away, Lorana heard a wolf howl and saw Nashoba across the stream where they were washing their clothing. The Chiss with her were frighten by the noise. She assured them that everything was fine, and she would be back in a moment.  
Nashoba waited for her behind a tree. “Not bad,” he gestured to her new outfit. “You made that.”  
“Yes,” she tugged on her Uxibeast fur shirt and skirt. “It definitely wouldn’t be considered Coruscant high fashion.”  
“I like it.” He motioned for her to follow him.  
“Where are we going?”  
“They wanted to meet you.” He pointed the clearing up ahead. “My pack.” There were five giant wolves. They were about eight feet. It would have been a scary sight except for their behavior. Two wolves were fight over a bone which they soon forgot about when they saw him. One wolf was laying down on the grass while another was scratching his back against the grass. The lone white wolf was sitting and wagging his tail impatiently for them to hurry. They couldn’t stand it any longer and rushed over to Nashoba.  
“They’re like your children.” Lorana beamed at them rubbing against Nashoba.  
“I guess they are.” He rubbed the white wolf’s head. “This is my eldest.” He noticed a small flicker in her eye. “Is something wrong?”  
“No.” She petted the black wolf. “I remember you.” Nashoba tapped his foot. She sighed. “It isn’t important, and I shouldn’t mention it.” He kept tapping his foot. She finally gave up. ‘Is there a way to break in or pick the lock of the door?”  
“There is,” he rose his eyebrows. “Are you going to use this information to gain entrance to the door?”  
“Never!”  
He smiled. “I believe you.” Nashoba scratched grey wolf’s back. “There are a few ways to break into the door such as Sadow’s vines that your former master stole on Dromund Kaa.”  
“You aren’t worried?” Lorana was bewildered.  
“Nay,” he disclosed. “The vines are like a rope. They need to attach to someone inside the door. Let them try that on the Father and see what happens.”  
“What are you concerned about?”  
He scratched his head. “Right now, dark spots in Force.” She didn’t understand so he quickly expanded on it. “You ever heard of a Force Vision that turned out to be a lie.”  
“The masters always said the person was mistaken.”  
“Do you believe that?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“The Jedi seek to be guided by the Force. They tend to forget their enemies, the Sith, seek to control the Force. This control can mean influencing the Force surround another being.” He articulated.  
“Or someone can influence the Force surrounding themselves.” She added, “What’s inside? Only what you bring with you.”  
“Excellently,” he said impressed. “These dark spots can prevent one from having Force Visions or can distort the vision. Some dark spots are allowed. If there is too many, I will have to intercede and stop it.”  
“Interesting.” It dawned on her. “Oh, I need to be getting back.”  
“May I see you again this evening?” He requested.  
“Of course,” she waved to him and left.  
The white wolf growled at Nashoba as he watched her go. “You’re probably right.” He patted the wolf’s head. “I might be handling this stupid, and your direct method is better. Then again, you’re a wolf. Humans are different.”

The sun was setting. Lorana laid on the ground and watch it. “It’s beautiful.” She sensed his presense near her.  
“You should see the sun setting and rising on Lothal.” Nashoba remarked. “It’s gorgeous.”  
“I would like to visit there one day.” Her smile vanished. He could feel her tense. “May I ask you what you are?”  
He laid on the ground next to her. “Hmm, a Force Being might be the correct term. We never care to label ourselves. We used to be the subjects of the Father.”  
“What happen?”  
“They left.” He rested his head on the grass. “They traveled to different corner of the universe. Over time, some fade away. Others remained like Priestess.”  
“Why did they leave?”  
“I don’t know. Perhaps, some wanted to explore the galaxy or have a place of their own. My old friend Bendu just wanted to get away from the Son and Daughter bickering.” He laughed, “That I can understand.”  
“But you stayed.”  
“I’m loyal to the Father.” He looked over at her. “And you are cold.”  
“Do you get…”  
“Cold?” Nashoba finished her. He wrapped his arm around her pulled her to him. “I’m always warm.” She became stiff in his arms. “Are you scared of me?”  
“No,” Lorana tucked her down. “I’m scared of the way that you look at me.”  
“Me too.”  
She relaxed as she was resting her head on his chest. She was shocked to find him still there when she woke up the next morning. Also, it was surprising to see a giant wolf sleeping on the other side of her.  
“I know I must have slept once, I can’t remember it. It was too many eons ago.” He smiled at her. “You look cute when you’re sleeping.”  
She blushed. “It seems one of your kids missed you.” She ran her fingers through the wolf’s white fur.  
“That or he likes cuddles sometimes.” He laughed.  
A Neti walked by them. Once he saw the wolf, he bolted away in terror.  
‘Weird,” she thought aloud. “Anyway, I need to get going. Thrass and his team should be ready for pick up. I’ll see you two tonight.”  
“Looking forward to it.”

That evening, Thrass went to make his report to Aristocra Fombi. Strangely, Lorana was requested to attend the meeting. They arrived to find Aristocra Fombi was not alone. Tyto was with him. She nervously paced back and forward. There was an awkward silence.”  
Thrass didn’t know what to do so he began his report. “We found a torched ship. Its’ frame is still attached. If we fused it with the half ship at the temple, all that is needed are half an outer hull and engine.”  
“Good work,” Aristocra Fombi replied.  
The awkward silence hung over them as they waited for Tyto. She stopped pacing and addressed Lorana. “Are you having dealings with the wolves?”  
Lorana was perplex. “Is that a problem?”  
“Do you know how dangerous they are?” Tyto scolded her. “They’re on no one side, but their own. Centuries ago a small group of my people were searching for a way to defeat the Flesh Raiders. They were using a forbidden technique of Caedus. The wolves came and tore them to pieces. There was nothing that we could do to stop their carnage.”  
“Wait, do you mean literal wolves?” Thrass questioned. Tyto nodded. “How big are they?”  
“About seven or eight feet,” Lorana answered.  
Tyto rebuked Thrass and Aristocra’s scoff. “Those are the small ones. The alpha is as tall as the temple itself. His power in the Force is without measure. He blocked us from saving them. I remember pleading with him to no avail. The forbidden technique that my brother used turn against him. I watched helpless as he died in front of me. They’re dangerous. We want no part of this.” She stormed out.  
Aristocra Fombi shook his head. “This is utter nonsense.”  
“Do you think these wolves can help us?” Thrass inquired.  
“Possibly,” Lorana replied.  
“Go ask him if he will meet with us.” Thrass asserted. ‘I’ll at least find out if the Neti’s fear is warranted.”

The next morning, Nashoba entered the Chiss camp. Thrass greeted him, “Welcome. We are wondering if your wolves can assist us with our broken ship.”  
“You are not leader,” Nashoba accused. “Even if I were inclined to help, you can’t make a request for them.”  
Aristocra Fombi came forward exasperated for being summoned. “What help could you possibly offer?”  
“You will speak to me with respect.”  
“Why?” Aristocra Fombi mocked. “You are only one little man. Will you sic your wolves on us?”  
“I don’t need them to wipe you all away. Do you doubt my power?”  
“You mean the hokey trick that you performed to scary the superstition natives?”  
“Is that a challenge?” Nashoba grinned evilly.  
“That is a statement of fact.”  
Before their eyes, Nashoba transformed into a gigantic wolf. The Chiss opened fired on him. Lorana called out to them to stop, but they didn’t. After eight or ten rounds fired, the massive black and white wolf stood there unharmed.  
“Your arrogance will kill your people, little Chiss.” He moved his paw over a small group of Chiss. He was ready to squash them.  
“Don’t!” Lorana cried out.  
Suddenly, Nashoba and Lorana vanished. They journeyed through a tunnel of the light. When they came out, they were at the Jedi Temple.  
“If you asked me,” Nashoba offered in his human form. “I can take you to your Jedi Temple.”  
“If I ask you to bring the Chiss home, could you do that?”  
“It’s not my place to interfere.”  
“I understand. It’s my place to help them.” She responded softly. “So, did we just travel through the door?”  
“Sort of,” he explained. “It’s limited to only space. My wolves can use it to some degree.”  
“So, it’s a doggie door,” she amused.  
He laughed. “I guess you could call it that.” His expression turned serious. “I have been through the door with the Father countless times. I would catch glimpses of different times and places, but I would never look twice until you. I saw you nurse a sick Tooka back to health, lose a duel to a fellow Padawan so he could win, freeing Hutt slaves despite your master's order and saving my wolf. You are so beautiful in the Force. I don’t… I don’t want...” he went over and hugged her. “I don’t want you to leave me.” He rubbed his head against her head.  
She smiled. “Can I try something please?”  
“Ok.”  
She kissed him on the lips.  
“Not bad,” he declared.  
“Not bad? Really?”  
He kissed her back.  
They courted each other for a month. Lorana gave him her Padawan braid and become Nashoba’s mate.


	4. One Door closes, Another Opens

Lorana gave birth to her son surrounded by wolves and a very nervous Chiss doctor. Her heart melted as she cradled her baby.  
“What are you going to call him?” Nashoba wrapped his arm around her.  
“Caleb.”  
He touched his son’s tiny hand. “Caleb Jinzler.”  
“Oh no, not my last name. It’ s awful.” She clarified. “His name is Caleb Dume.”  
“You know that’s not my real name. I made that up.”  
She got distracted. “He has your green eyes.”  
“He has your hair.” Caleb grabbed his father’s finger. “What do you wish for him?”  
“That he will always be loved.” Lorana held him tight.  
“Even if it is not you?”  
“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “What do you wish for him?”  
“That one day, he learns to become one with the Force and take my place as guardian.”

 

Time seemed to pass quickly. Caleb started crawling as their patch together ship took its’ first test flight. The test results were positive. The Chiss happily packed for their trip. However, only half of them could fit in the space craft.  
Lorana chose to stay behind. She was taken by surprise that Nashoba disagreed. “I thought that you would want me to stay.”  
“It’s not safe for him to stay here.” He pointed to Caleb who was asleep on top of the white wolf. “I rather have you on Lothal. Don’t worry. I can travel to Lothal at any time.”  
“Alright, we’ll board the next ship.”

The following day, the Chiss prepped the ship for launch. They said their good byes to those staying behind. Lorana gave Aristocra Fombi her holocron.  
“Why are you giving me this?” He asked.  
“Your people will need this.” She uttered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know anything more than you will need this.”  
“Thank you,” Aristocra Fombi bowed his head to her. 

While their ship departed for space, a mysterious ship entered the planet’s atmosphere. It was landing south of their location. Commander Thrass gathered together a team to pursuit them. They found the ship parked between the Flesh Raider’s camp and the droid army. They recognized the ship right away as the one that shot down their original ship.  
“It must be the Zonn mercenaries.” Commander Thrass exclaimed. “Why are they just waiting there?”  
“They’re waiting for their team to return.” Lorana answered.  
“Can you locate their team?” Lorana nodded. Commander Thrass grinned. “I love helmets. You never know who’s underneath them. Let’s make sure their team returns safely.”  
The plan was simple. They took out the search team and then pretend to be them. A few approached the ship while the rest of their force surrounded the Zonn mercenaries.  
With only two causalities, they were able to defeat the mercenaries and captured a ship with enough room for all their people. Commander Thrass was overjoyed.  
“Something is wrong.” Lorana felt uneasy.  
“With our other ship?” Commander Thrass suggested. “Or perhaps the Neti are having a problem with their battle against the Flesh Raiders?”  
“Everyone is busy.” She picked up Caleb. “Everyone is distracted.” She turned to the white wolf who had been watching over Caleb. “Please, I need you to take me to the temple now.”  
In a matter of moments, Lorana, Caleb and the wolves were gone.

During their fight with the mercenaries, Nasboba had a battle of his own. A large unit of Flesh Raiders approached the side of the temple. They were lead by five cloaked individuals. Alongside them was a deformed large bat creature. It couldn’t fly or move its’ finger out of fists. It only could speak one word, “KILL!” Darth Plagueis had influenced the midi-chlorians to create this monstrosity. It was a creature of pure Dark side.  
One of the cloak individuals pulled out a kyber crystal. The crystal was half red and half blue. He pressed the crystal against the wall of the temple that had a picture of the Father, Son and Daughter on it.  
“You will leave, or you will die.” The giant black and white Wolf appeared.  
“We are the Hand of the master, ancient one.” The cloaked men identified themselves. “We will do our master bidding.”  
“Death then,” the wolf attacked the group. In mere seconds, he slaughtered all but two. He came at the bat creature.  
“KILL!” The monster opened a locket around its’ neck with the Dark side of the Force. A silver vapor came out of the locket. It hit the Wolf. He started choking and collapsed to the ground.  
“My master is very wise.” The cloak man grinned.

The white wolf took Lorana as close as it could to the temple. She left Caleb with it and ran to the temple. There was a deformed giant bat, the black and white Wolf on its’ side, and a cloaked man with a red and blue crystal touching the wall. She crepted around the Wolf. The picture on the wall was moving. She knew that was bad, so she pulled out her lightsaber. She lunged and strike the crystal. The crystal broke apart and caused a small explosion. Lorana and the cloaked man were flung back.  
The giant bat jumped on top of her. It used the Forces to push her lightsaber away. “KILL!” The giant bat was about to bite her head off.  
When the cloak man yelled, “Stop! The Light side opens the door. She can open the door the rest of the way.”  
“I won’t,” she refused.  
“Oh yes, you will.” The cloak man rushed off and brought back a little Neti girl. “The Flesh Raiders were going to sacrifice her because Neti don’t taste good. I bet Exar would like her as a snack.” The giant bat drooled. “Now if you do what we ask.”  
“What did you do to the Wolf?” Lorana demanded.  
“Traya’s vapors, it is slowly killing the beast.” He activated his lightsaber. “If you don’t want this girl to share his fate, you’ll put your hand on the wall and use the Light side of the Force.”  
She kneeled down and put her hand on the wall. “I remember hearing about Darth Traya. She killed so many people.” She placed her other hand on the Wolf’s paw. “That’s all you Sith know how to do is take.”  
“No,” the Wolf moaned. “No, don’t do it.”  
“Take power, take possessions, take life,” she added. “Taking is easy. Giving..is true…strength.”  
The cloaked man stabbed her with his lightsaber, but it was too late. She gave all her strength to the Wolf. It wasn’t enough to save his life. It was enough for him to stop them.  
The Wolf stood up. He bit the cloak man in half. Exar came at him with a strong Dark side attack. He grabbed the giant bat in mid-attack and rammed it against the wall. “The Dark side closes the door.”  
The Jedi temple was starting to sink into the ground. The Wolf picked up Lorana and used the Force to push Exar at the temple. Then he grabbed the Neti girl. They ran away as the temple and Exar were sucking deep into the ground.  
Once it was safe, the Neti girl fled back to her family. Caleb was crying. The Wolf changed into his human form. He held his son in his arms. “It’s alright. We’re going home.” Nashoba opened a door through space.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy

Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Ki-adi-Mundi had been traveling back from settling a dispute when their ship malfunctioned. They landed their ship on Lothal to make repairs. Master Yoda saw a white Lothal cat in the field in front of them. He signaled for the other Jedi masters to come and follow the Lothal cat. There was a large group of native animals traveling together. Suddenly they stopped, and a building sprung up from the ground.  
“Jedi temple, it is,” Master Yoda said.  
A circle of light formed next to them. A baby crawled out of it and towards Master Windu. A white wolf walked towards the Jedi masters. It looked at the baby. “Caleb Dume.” The wolf vanished.

Nashoba watched from a distance as Master Windu picked up his son. He saw the sun setting and decided to lay next to his dead wife. He closed his eyes and expired.

Darth Plagueis sat on his throne in his castle on Coruscant. His slaves surrounded him. He conquered the galaxy. An old man approached him.  
“So, this is your end goal. I thought your throne would be made out of skulls. It would be more fitting.”  
“How dare you speak to me!” Darth Plagueis motioned to his guards. However, his guards started to melt.  
“Your apprentice found a way into your chambers.” The old man told him. “He going to kill you in your sleep.”  
“That’s impossible. I would wake up before he could do that.” The walls of his castle started to melt.  
“No, you won’t. I made sure of that.” The Father grinned evilly. “Your minions killed my Wolf for your dream of absolute power. I decide to return the flavor.”  
“NOOOO,” Darth Plagueis melted away in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some ideas for a sequel. It would take place after season four of Star Wars Rebels. I'm thinking Killik as bad guys due to Ezra specialty in the Force. Anyway, thanks for reading my story.


End file.
